Darien's True Love
by melmel
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Its really mushy, but it makes fun of Serena....(haha Abbey) Please Read and Review... thanx


This is my first fanfic, so take that into consideration while you are reading it.  
  
  
DARIEN'S TRUE LOVE  
  
Everyone knows that Darien and Serena are a perfect match. But I bet that you didn't know that this couple almost never was. Serena wasn't Darien's true love. The girl who held his heart was Lita.  
" So, are you going to the dance tonight?" Andrew asked his best friend, Darien, as they sat on a bench in the park. " I think so, that is if you know who goes." Darien replied. "Here she comes!" Darien suddenly exclaimed as Lita strolled slowly down the path in the park. " Great." Andrew said unenthusiastically. " I might as well not even be here when your around here, you just ignore me, are you listening?" "HUH?" Darien managed to blurt out while coming back from a daze. " You know that you can't talk to me when Lita is around."   
" I know, I think that I'm just going to leave, since my company is not being appreciated." Andrew said, apparently hurt.  
" I'm sorry." Darien yelled out after his friend .  
" Oh well, at least I can spend time with her alone." he thought to himself. "Hey Darien." Lita said coolly as she passed the salivating man. " Um, oh, um." Darien stammered, obviously short of words. " Maybe I can talk to her at the dance tonight." Darien thought out loud, though talking to no one in particular.  
  
AT THE DANCE~  
  
" Come on everybody, lets get out on the dance floor!" the d.j. yelled over the microphone. Darien's gaze was stuck on the beautiful, vivacious Lita. She was definately the best dancer there. Her attire consisted of a green sleeveless , figure-hugging, shirt and boot cut jeans. Though her clothing was simple, she was the most beautiful girl in the place. Dancing around Lita, were Amy and Serena. Darien thought that Amy was nice, but that Serena was an annoying twit. She was always following himand giggling. " Hi Darien!" Serena shouted. (Insert sweat drop here.) Somehow she had managed to sneak up on him while he thought of how much he loathed her. " So you wanna dace?" Serena asked. But before Darien could answer, the incredibly loud teenager pulled him to the dance floor. "So, anything new?" The compulsive adolescent prodded. " NO!" Darien said bluntly, while trying to get a peek at the object of his affections. " Oh, I see, well how are ya?" Serena continued, but butted in again before Da  
rien could answer. " I'm fine. I'm even better when I'm around you. Darien, are you listening?" "What, huh?" exclaimed the dumbfounded male. ( The d.j. then announced that the song was over.) " Thank god!' Darien thought while tearing away from Serena. He then looked at his watch. " Oh no! The dance is over!" Darien exclaimed. Then he sadly walked out of the dance hall.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
A Darien tried to fall asleep. his thoughts drifted toward the lucious Lita. " If only that pesky Serena wouldn't have interfered!." he thought to himself As he started to drift into subconsciencesness, he heard a voice, then he saw a body. It was Sailor Pluto, the gatekeeper at the gates of time. " Darien," she cooed softly. " You must give up Lita. I have a visionfor you, avision of the future."   
  
" Why must I give up Lita?" Darien asked.   
  
" The vision will explain," Sailor Pluto said as she disappeared into thin air. Then the vision started:  
Once again, Darien could hear Sailor Pluto's lovely voice. " You are destined to be the neo-moon king, that means that you must marry the woman who is destined to be the neo-moon queen. THis girl is....Serena. If you two don't get married, then Renie, the neo-moon princess will never be born. Without her, we can never destroy the negaverse, thus brining on the apocolypse. Goodbye Darien, you know what you must do." Then as soon as it started, the vision ended.  
Darien sat up quickly letting the whole thing sink in. He must give up the girl that he loves to fall in love, and eventually marry Serena. How will he ever do it?  
That is the story of how Serena and Darien got together. Poor Darien! He got stuck with meatball head. I'm sure that love will come in time. But just imagine how different things would be if Darien married Lita.   
  



End file.
